


One Final Prayer

by Omera_the_Magical_Jester



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, But you really could see it the other way?, Crests (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Ending is heavily implied to be one way, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Prayer, Sort Of, The first and only time Hubert prays, light fluff, sick!Ferdinand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21915412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omera_the_Magical_Jester/pseuds/Omera_the_Magical_Jester
Summary: Hubert is terrified, lost, and despairing. He does what he always does when life hits him hard—he talks to Ferdinand.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	One Final Prayer

**Author's Note:**

> I literally just wrote this to get it out of my head. So not that great 🤷♀️ 
> 
> I hope you still like it :)

The tray rattled atop the silver garnished cart. A fruity-smelling tea threatened to spill out of the floral ceramic pot and soak the delicately and meticulously arranged cakes and tarts. Pristine white gloves pushed the cart along the red-carpeted halls and past the mahogany wood walls. Minty irises watched the familiar paintings of the hallway they marched along every day until they settled on  _ that _ door.

Short and wavy raven locks with a matching billowing cape came to rest in front of  _ that _ door. The cart bumped gently yet loudly against the frame of  _ that _ door.  _ That _ door behind which sat the worst of horrors, even for a man who thrived in all matters death.  _ That _ door housed the harshest of tragedies. He loathed it, hated it with all of the venom in his body, wanted to destroy it if it meant he never had to face what was beyond it again. He twisted the handle and it creaked open.

He tried to rub away the horrid dismay that was painted on his face as he entered the room. Soft rays of yellow sunlight drifted past unclosed cascades of red. Ruby flames danced before the large and ornate bed in an elegant fireplace of black stone. The open dresser revealed the smoothed and regal clothing that was never worn. Dozens of beautiful ensembles made for any occasion that would only see the light of the room. A grandiose desk with thousands of documents still scattered about lay still in the corner, collecting dust of disuse. The nightstand had a small pearlescent teacup with a raven imprinted on it. It was completely empty, reminding him of what he came here for.

Slowly, trying not to look at the grand bed, he wheeled the unfortunately rickety cart to the nightstand. He quietly grabbed the teapot and began to pour. A soft mumbling suddenly came from the puffy linens. He couldn’t help himself, he needed to take a look.

A radiant halo of fire was fanned out under tanned cheeks and a freckled nose. Long, delicate lashes fluttered against soft skin. Plush pink lips moved without sound enticingly.The tempting collarbone was exposed, well-defined by the sunlight and toned skin. The white, flowing nightshirt’s neckline plunged down the chest, revealing the still-ridged muscle beneath. An angel slept in that bed, he was certain; however, angels can’t die.

A single tear slipped. He told himself he couldn’t look at the bed, at those rosy cheeks and full lips. He told himself that he couldn’t cry, what’s done is done, and he couldn’t change anything. He told himself to smile just in case the angel stirred.

With a soft murmur, the angel shifted to face him, tucking arms underneath the flaming halo of hair. Slowly, a pair of youthful eyes were pried open. Amber stared into mint. Once, there would have been a spark and anger. Once, there would have been a twinkle and admiration. Once, there would have been a shimmer and love. Now, the amber was dulled from fatigue and pain. Yet a soft, charming smile still greeted him. 

“Hubert,” the once-powerful cords now faltered and struggled to say, “I see you have brought me some tea.”

The man of darkness simply nodded, he didn’t trust himself to speak.

A small frown, though it was just for show, tugged on Hubert’s heartstrings. “Where is your coffee, love?” It only wounded him further to hear how the angel before him strained to speak.

He shook his head, “I had some earlier. I just wish to sit by your side for now.” Somehow, he didn’t break.

“Ah, I see.” Hubert reached an arm out before his love even thought about moving. 

“No, Sunlight,” he tutted, “You were instructed to rest.” Somehow, he managed to avoid the elephant in the room.

Tired eyes rolled, “I know that. I was not going to get out of the bed. No matter how much I long to.” At that, Hubert allowed his dear light to sit up against the fluffy pillows. He handed over the teacup.

“Thank you, Hubert,” a sip, “Southern Fruit Blend, it is as if you know my favorites.” Hubert near forced himself to give that a chuckle, but it didn’t go unnoticed.

“Hubert?” concern wavered in the voice, concern that was ever-present in his mind. “What is the matter? Did you receive some news?”

“I...” There it went. “As a matter of fa-fact,” the careful control he had, the bravery he held, all flew out the window, “I did get some news.”

The beautiful person looked away, out the window, maybe to watch the remainders of Hubert’s mask tumble out, and frowned deeply. “Was it-“ a shuddering breath, “Was it about me?”

Oh no, oh dear no. That frown, that sadness. That was what he had been trying to avoid. Hubert tried to summon up the strength to lie, to say anything but the harsh reality of it all, to sweep the issue under the rug and just enjoy being with-

“Ferdinand.” Big, amber eyes peered at his gloved hands. 

“How much longer do I-“

“I do not know,” and that was the truth. No one could tell him. It still baffled them all that was occurring.

Droplets splashed onto the satin. Hubert raised a hand to Ferdinand’s cheek, who nuzzled into it and let the tears fall. Tears of his own hit Hubert’s knees. They pressed their foreheads together and Hubert took his lips for a bittersweet kiss. Ferdinand even tasted duller. 

“That is enough of that, love,” Ferdinand cooed. “As you said, let us simply enjoy each other’s presence. You are a busy man so I do not often get this chance.”

Hubert nodded silently. He began to tell his beloved about what has been happening with their friends, empire, and country. He told Ferdinand about his work and his new daily routines. Ferdinand drank it all in, a childish wonder overtaking his face. As if it truly was that captivating.

“What are you smiling at?” Hubert eventually asked.

With a giggle, Ferdinand responded, “You, of course! This is the best part of my week, you know—Getting to listen to you talk. Hearing your gorgeous voice. Watching you-“ Just when Hubert thought he couldn’t take any more praise, Ferdinand devolved into a coughing fit. Horrible hacking sounds shook his whole body, accentuating just how thin Ferdinand had gotten. Hubert’s mind flew into a panic. There was nothing for him to do. He couldn’t ease Ferdinand’s pain or shorten it. Hubert eventually placed a hand upon the small of his love’s back and waited out the coughing.

Once it was over, Ferdinand laid back down, exhausted from the effort his lungs exerted. Hubert frowned down at him, grabbed his hand, and fiddled with the ring there. In spite of his obvious pain, his husband smiled serenely. 

For months now, the Adrestian Empire was missing its Prime Minister. The people were gravely concerned about him and his supposedly failing health. The Emperor made frequent visits to see her dear friend. For months, no doctor in all of Fódlan could prescribe anything to cure him. All Hubert could do was sit idly by and watch as his one love wilted. 

Ferdinand didn’t seem to mind. He was upset he couldn’t work, loathed not being able to at least ride his horse, and despised falling behind Emperor Edelgard. Yet he never seemed to mind that there was nothing to be done. He would despair for his mortality for but a moment before looking back to the bright side, even though there was none. Ferdinand smiled through the torture that had become his life: violent coughing spells, hacking up blood, trouble breathing in general, severe fatigue, unexplained weight loss (until he stopped eating that is), and severe pain throughout his body. The only person who had any form of explanation for this plague was Professor Hanneman from Garreg Mach Monastery; however, he died in an accident during his crest research and was unable to provide an answer. Linhardt, their crest scholar friend, could possibly figure it out if he weren’t on the other side of Fódlan with his husband and no means of contact. Regardless, even if Linhardt was on his way now, it would likely be too late. Ferdinand’s illness had progressed is such a way that it would be impossible to recover from. It would seem fate would have its way.

“Why so glum, Hubert?” He snapped out of his funk.

“I, um, it’s just that... I don’t want to see you leave.” His vision clouded once more and he hated it because it blocked his view of the sunshine right in front of him.

“Hubert... Please do not say things like that. You will make it harder for me. And for yourself.” The tears in his voice were evident.

“Ferdinand, in case I can’t-“

“Please, Hubert! Stop!”

“ever tell it to you-“

Choked half-sobs. “I beg of you, do not say it!”

“ever again, my sweet sunlight-“

Wheezing and sputtering. “I cannot handle it, please-!” More coughing, more sobbing.

“I love you.” 

With that, Ferdinand burst into tears for the first time since he was bedridden. He choked on his wails and coughed out his despair. Hubert climbed into the bed and pulled Ferdinand to him. He slipped his gloves off and ran his hands through once shining, silky hair, shushing and whispering to his love. 

“I-I-I-!” 

“Take your time, darling. Please do not push yourself.”

“I l-love you t-t-too, Hu-Hu-Hubie. So-So m-much.” Wetness splattered atop golden curls as Hubert held him tighter.

Hubert had laid down next to Ferdinand, cradling him in his arms and feeling just how weak and powerless he had become. Something clicked inside of him. He would never again be holding this wonder of a man in his arms or hearing him loudly boast and prance about or watch him in all of his glory as he fulfills his bold promises day after day. Hubert realized that this must be divine punishment, taking his Ferdie away. Punishment for turning his back on the Church, no, for making Ferdinand turn his back. The Goddess truly was cruel. Just as things were finally easing up, just as Hubert and Ferdinand were thinking about their future, just as Hubert had accepted that this force of a man truly loved him-

“I am staying right here. I won’t go anywhere. He does not deserve this. I am so sorry. Please, give me his pain. Allow him to live. I have done my part. The people still need him. Edelgard still needs him.  _ I _ still need him. I will suffer ten thousand fold his suffering if you just let him live. Please!”

Ferdinand’s sniffling stopped. He shifted in Hubert’s arms and stared at him with bewilderment. “Hubert? Did you just... pray? To a goddess who is no longer there?”

Hubert smiled sadly down at him. “Yes. I think I did. Now, shush. Let us enjoy this, right?”

A small nod and then Ferdinand was snuggling closer to him. He drifted away so quickly, but now a smile was plastered to his face. One could easily believe that everything was normal, just two husbands basking in each other’s presence. One could just pretend that nothing was wrong. And it was true. Nothing was wrong as long as they were together.

“I love you,” they both whispered one last time.

**Author's Note:**

> This was waaaay worse (in terms of sadness) when I was thinking about it earlier. Maybe I will rewrite when it’s not the middle of the night?


End file.
